


孤岛计划（3）

by yaqingjei



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaqingjei/pseuds/yaqingjei





	孤岛计划（3）

你说呢？”  
金子轩鼓鼓硬硬的下身在魏婴屁股上磨蹭，把他弄得几乎喘不上气来。  
“我呀，先进来帮你松松肉，到时候太疼了就不好玩了。”  
“唔嗯，别摸了。”。  
性器在金子轩的手心变大变硬，魏婴呼吸急促，被他拥着走到花洒下面，掰着下巴吻住了。  
全身麻麻的，像过电了一样，热水冲淋而下，非常舒服。  
唇舌相交，金子轩一边为魏婴手淫，一边爱抚着他的全身。  
魏婴倚靠在金子轩怀中，发出猫叫一般的呻吟声，“嗯，嗯。”  
金子轩松开魏婴的唇，转而去吮吸他的耳垂，魏婴很快便颤栗着射了。  
“啊…啊嗯。”  
“你真敏感。”  
金子轩关了花洒，把内裤脱了，粗长的肉棒弹出来，有意无意地在魏婴臀缝处戳弄。  
金子轩的左手，从魏婴的后脑勺，一路摸索到胸口，捏住他的乳头肆意逗弄。  
魏婴低低地叫了一声，金子轩离开他柔软的唇，微笑道，“把腿抬起来，我想肏你了。”  
魏婴面色绯红，听话地抬起了左腿，他其实早就忍不住了，小穴里的淫水都顺着大腿根往下流。  
金子轩目光炽热，架着魏婴的腿，手摸到他的穴口处，不禁笑了。  
“原来已经这么湿了，好多水，有意思。”  
魏婴脸红脖子粗的咬唇不说话，金子轩看了看手指上黏糊糊的淫水，放到嘴边尝了一口。  
“嗯，味儿还可以。”  
魏婴脑子里“轰隆”一声，理智的弦彻底绷断，“金先生你到底，进不进来？”  
金子轩俯下身，深深凝视着魏婴，“不戴套行吗？”  
“嗯。  
　金子轩低吼一声，肉棒顶开肉瓣，直直插入最深处  
“呀啊！金先生别！别一下子那么……啊！”  
金子轩按住魏婴的身体，一下接一下地肆意操弄，根本不给他喘息的机会。  
魏婴张着嘴，口水顺着唇角流下来，闭眼吟叫，“啊哈，不要，太快了，啊，求你，啊嗯，别这样！  
金子轩笑得邪魅，又挺了挺埋在魏婴体内的大肉棒，“你这么青涩，不会只被一个男人操吧？嗯？我是不是猜对了？”  
魏婴呜咽了一声，却是不肯说话了，金子轩就那么抱着他，几步走出了浴室。  
蓝曦臣和温宁刚才在另一间浴室里洗好了澡，坐在床上等着，特别是温宁，早就有些紧张了。  
看见金子轩抱魏婴的这个姿势，温宁脸红脖子粗，整个人都僵硬了。  
蓝曦臣百无聊赖，拿了瓶正想苏打水喝，一歪头看见魏婴，兴致顿时被勾了起来。  
金子轩将人放在床上，把房里灯调成暧昧的粉红色，屋子一黑，魏婴立刻放松了许多，身体也不僵硬了，金子轩趁机把胳膊伸到他腰下，一把将他抄了起来。  
“啊嗯……”  
金子轩平躺了下去，魏婴坐在他胯间，两人来了个标准的骑乘体位，魏婴小穴里的水，顺着两人交合的地方往下“滴答滴答”的流。  
粗壮的阳具顶进肠道深处，正戳在魏婴的宫口上，他扶着金子轩的胸口，仰头失控地尖叫，“啊啊！”  
阳具被紧致的嫩肉包裹住，金子轩舒服得低吼出声，“嘶啊！妈的爽死了！原来干穴这么爽！”  
金子轩言罢，手扣住魏婴的腰，大力向上顶操，一时间，“啪啪啪”的打肉声不绝于耳。  
魏婴面色潮红，完全被操迷糊了，咿咿呀呀的浪叫不止，“啊啊！天啊！啊！嗯啊！”  
金子轩的速度不减，跟打桩似的玩命狂操，魏婴突然哼哼着一阵抽搐，“唔唔唔……啊！”  
魏婴居然潮吹了，他抬起屁股，清澈透明的液体激射而出，喷了金子轩一身  
蓝曦臣揽住魏婴的脖子，柔声道，“乖，上那边去儿，那孩子等不及了。”  
魏婴被干爽了，笑着说道，“嗯，我最乖了。”  
蓝曦臣凑过去，伸出舌尖舔了舔魏婴的唇，“嗯，自己坐上去，呆会儿奖励阿婴。”  
魏婴笑得又美又媚，从金子轩身上，跨到温宁腿间，握着他挺翘的阳根，对准小穴，一下就吞了进去。  
“啊哈……好大…啊…顶到前列腺了…。”  
魏婴爽得直哆嗦，俯下身去，堵住温宁火热的唇瓣，给他来了个法式热吻。  
温宁简直要美死了，只觉得自己进入了一个温热紧致的所在，上边和下边都被一张热乎乎的小嘴儿，箍着，夹着，绞着。  
当真是欲仙欲死，魂儿都要飞出去了。  
魏婴和温宁亲了一会儿，开始扭着腰，将他的肉棒吞入吐出，“噗滋噗滋”玩得不亦乐乎。  
金子轩坐起来，趴到魏婴身后，用他喷出来的水当润滑剂，去继续开拓他的后穴儿。  
“真骚。”金子轩说着，猛地掰过魏婴的下巴颏，狠狠封住了他柔软的嘴唇，“唔，一骚起来更带劲儿了。”  
魏婴和金子轩激烈热吻，扭着腰去吃温宁的肉棒，同一时间，金子轩的东西也插了进来  
魏婴急促地喘息，摇头尖叫，“啊……两根……都进来了…太粗了……不行……了。”  
金子轩掐着魏婴的脸蛋，邪笑道，“慌什么？才两个大兄弟而已，放心，你死不了的，而且曦臣还没进去呐。”  
魏婴有些崩溃地晃着脑袋，眼神涣散，“不，你们要弄死我了，我不想死，你们要把我肚子捅穿了。  
魏婴被温宁撞得头晕目眩，低低呻吟道，“啊…不要……进到子宫里面了……啊嗯……要死了……啊…”  
蓝曦臣搂着魏婴吻上去，手摸到他挺立的小龟头上，轻轻地掐，“阿羡别怕，好好享受。”  
蓝曦臣一边啃咬着魏婴的嘴唇，一边牵着他的手，按在自己的肉棒上。  
“帮我弄弄，好吗？  
蓝曦臣抿起嘴角笑了，站起身来，目光炽热地望着魏婴。  
魏婴呵呵地笑，侧身凑过去，握着蓝曦臣硬邦邦的肉棒，张嘴含住了。  
性器被柔软温热的唇舌包裹住，蓝曦臣的身子陡然一颤，不禁低叹出声，“嗯。”  
　“唔啊！不要，不要再用力了！等、唔唔，等等……”魏婴被这样蛮力地冲撞顶得几乎喘不上气，下体饱胀的不适和肠道几近张裂的酸痛让他原本翘起的前端都不由颓然委顿。被如此强硬地肏入体内，今天之前的魏婴根本无法想象，真刀实枪的体内“上膛”和自己先前历经过的那些调教手段相比较，感官差别不啻云泥。  
“舒服吗？这样肏你舒服吗？肏穿你的子宫颈，肏到阿羡的子宫里面好不好？”随着肏干的频率升级，金子轩精壮强悍的腰臀几近疯狂地高速抽插律动，大开大合的动作将魏婴一步步地向上顶怂着，像是要把他整个人钉在身下钉在床上。  
“呼、呼！慢、慢点，不……不行，不能肏……肏穿……啊！啊……子宫……”魏婴剧烈地喘息着，完全不知道自己无意识呢喃着什么胡言乱语。剧烈的快感抽空了魏婴的意识和肉体，连不知何时重新勃起的小嫩芽都再也无暇顾忌，只余下被男人们狠狠肏干的下体燃烧着蒸腾着让他持续连绵、高涨澎湃的高潮。  
温宁咬牙将肉木奉深深插入魏婴的腿心，顶紧少年最深处的那块软肉再次猛力戳刺了几下，终于放松了精关，任凭精液如洪水分流般分作几股，有力地喷射到了少年柔嫩子宫的最深处。  
这时候金子轩也射了，三个人几乎是同步到达了欲望的顶峰。  
温宁喷的量最大，浓稠的精液从两人交合的地方挤出，流到他大腿根  
乳白色的液体从魏婴小穴里涌出来，一股接一股，显得色情极了。  
魏婴身体酥软，渐渐支撑不住，倒在了温宁身上，“唔，唔嗯。”  
　　温宁痴痴瞅着魏婴，捧住他的脸又亲上了，“我喜……喜欢…你，阿羡，你，你会怀孕吗？”  
魏婴笑了笑，“按照这种情况来讲可能性不太大，所以还请您们下次一对一比较好一些，这次就算是验货吧。”说完魏婴便睡了过去。  
………tbc


End file.
